


Keyed Up With Nowhere To Go

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a well known fact in the Barcelona locker room, and in the Spanish national team locker room as well, that Gerard Pique got turned on playing football.</p><p>It happened to even the best professional, that the mix of adrenaline and the rush of endorphins when they won made them hot.</p><p>Geri was no exception to this rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyed Up With Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Leah!

It’s a well known fact in the Barcelona locker room, and in the Spanish national team locker room as well, that Gerard Pique got turned on playing football. 

It happened to even the best professional, that the mix of adrenaline and the rush of endorphins when they won made them hot. 

Geri was no exception to this rule. 

Leo still remembered when they were younger, hugging after a particularly difficult game, and having felt Geri’s hard on press against his stomach. Leo had always pulled away with a blush on his face back then but now it was normal, and Leo didn’t blink twice when he saw the tent in Geri’s shorts. 

It was different after the game against Espanyol though. 

Leo had never seen Geri so keyed up before, nearly foaming at the mouth as he cursed and ranted. Even Ney looked worried, the usual crinkle at the corner of his eyes gone as he stared up at Geri with wide eyes. 

He could feel their eyes on him too, seeking him out for help. It reminded Leo suddenly, that at this moment in time he was the second captain – and that gave him a share of the responsibility that he’d never had before. It wasn’t fair for him to leave Andres to deal with it. 

Leo nodded towards the showers, smiling tiredly when the team slowly filtered out of the locker room, reluctantly leaving Leo alone. 

Geri hadn’t even noticed, too caught up with cursing a storm into his own locker, still clad in his kit. 

“Geri”, Leo said, slowly stepping up behind him so he wouldn’t startle him. 

It was almost frightening when he turned around, seeing the rabid look in Geri’s eyes. He seemed to look right through Leo for the first time ever. 

“Geri”, Leo repeated, louder this time, as he invaded the others space. He had to tilt his head to look up at Geri, but he still he stood his ground. 

Having Geri’s complete attention on him was almost intimidating. 

“He hurt you Leo”, Geri growled, lurching forward almost violently as he grabbed Leo’s biceps. His grip wasn’t painful but he still knew his skin would be red afterwards. 

“I’m fine”, Leo reassured him, unable to hug Geri like he really wanted. 

“Show me”, Geri ordered, stepping back and running his hands through his hair. It stood up wildly as he did, giving him even more of a crazed look. 

Still Leo stepped back with a sigh, toeing off his boots – hiding the grimace that was sure to only upset Geri further. 

He made quick work of peeling off his socks, sighing when he revealed the bruised skin. There were pieces of skin gone, leaving his ankle looking inflamed and red. It didn’t hurt as bad as it looked. 

He knew that’d be no comfort to Geri though. 

“I’m going to fucking kill him”, Geri roared, making Leo flinch at the volume, wringing his hands together nervously. If anyone heard him it’d be all over the news. 

It hurt Leo to have them drag Geri’s name through the dirt, especially knowing the kind of person Geri really was. So Leo did something he’d probably be embarrassed about later and he threw himself at Geri’s torso. 

He buried his face into Geri’s jersey clad chest, arms tight around his waist. He could see Geri’s arms hanging in the air beside him, heart beating like a drum in Leo’s ear. 

Slowly Geri’s arms surrounded him. 

Leo reluctantly glanced up at him, frowning when he saw that Geri had his head tilted back – eyes squeezed shut. 

It was only when Leo shifted against him that he suddenly became aware of how hard Geri really was, unable to help the tell tale blush spreading over his face. 

He’d never been so hyperaware of the other, of how he smelt and how he felt pressed up against him. 

Geri seemed to have noticed too, if the dark look in his usually bright blue eyes was anything to go by. 

“Leo”, Geri rasped, cradling Leo’s flushed face in his huge hands. Leo couldn’t help the way his gaze fluttered down to Geri’s lips. He’d never felt like this before, never looked at Geri like this. Sure they touched a lot, but those touches had never been loaded, never like this. 

Geri’s lips were chapped when they touched Leo’s, and a wild strand of his hair fell into his eyes, but it felt nice. It’d been awhile since Leo had indulged his body, and he trusted Geri. 

Someone else might have expected Geri to be rough with him but Leo knew better, as Geri’s lip moved gently against his, tongue swiping along Leo’s bottom lip to ask for permission. 

Leo knew the others would be out of the shower soon but it was hard to pull away. 

Eventually he had to shake his head, breathe puffing out against Geri’s lips when the other pulled away. 

“We have to.. the others”, Leo murmured breathlessly, swallowing as he looked up at Geri. He seemed to understand, looking considerably calmer than he had minutes beforehand. 

Leo had just taken a step back when Masche came bustling back into the room, towel secured around his waist. He looked awkwardly between them, scratching his head when Geri only seemed to have eyes for Leo. 

“Hey”, Leo said, nodding uneasily at his teammate before going over to strip at his own locker. The feeling of Geri’s eyes on his back made him feel incredibly awkward as he pulled his jersey up over his head. 

Slowly the team filtered back into the room, quieter than usual as they dried themselves off and got dressed. It felt odd not hearing Geri’s braying laughter or hearing the brazukas shouting at each other from across the locker room. 

Leo was glad that this game was at home, knowing he could linger in the shower without holding everybody else up. 

He had just stripped off his underwear and wrapped a towel around his waist when Neymar appeared beside him and pressed against his side. 

Leo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, squeezing his neck as he pulled away with wry smile. Leo knew he was uncomfortable playing against Bilbao after what had happened last time but he realised that it probably wasn’t his job to comfort him – not like it was his job to look after Geri. 

Speaking of Geri, he followed Leo into the now empty shower room, taking up the spray beside him. 

They were the only ones there, and Leo could hear their teammates leaving, voices echoing in as they shouted their goodbyes. 

Leo had always liked men, even as a teenager growing up in La Masia, but he’d never been so aware of how naked he was in the shower room or how naked Geri was – inches away from him, Leo could of reached out a hand to touch him. 

Still Leo did his best to ignore him, digging his fingers into his head as he lathered the shampoo in his hair. He was just washing it out, eyes squeezed shut, when he felt Geri appear behind him. 

The way his arms wrapped around Leo’s waist was easy and familiar, as was the way he dropped his head to press a kiss to Leo’s wet shoulder. 

Leo let himself be rinsed off, not bothering to turn the shower off as Geri grabbed his hand and led him over to the bench in the centre of the room. 

Geri’s cock was hard and flushed and absolutely monstrous looking as he sat down on the bench. 

Leo blanched slightly as he saw the bottle clutched in Geri’s massive hand. 

“Is that hand lotion?”, Leo squeaked, shivering slightly as he cooled down, cool water snaking down the base of his spine. 

“It’s unscented”, Geri replied easily, laughing at the affronted look on Leo’s face as he dragged him on to his lap. 

Leo buried his face into his hands as he heard the lotion bottle uncap and felt Geri’s slick finger rub against his entrance. 

“Leo”, Geri called, “look at me”. 

Reluctantly uncovered his face, peering out at Geri from behind pale fingers. 

“Is this okay?”, he asked seriously, placing both his hands on Leo’s hips. 

“Yeah”, Leo breathed, knowing Geri wouldn’t be happy without a verbal reply. 

The feeling of Geri’s finger slipping inside him made Leo grit his teeth together. It’d been awhile since he’d done this and it felt weird having Geri’s finger stretching him open. 

Geri was patient as he fingered Leo, eyes intent on Leo’s face as he watched his reaction to every movement. 

“Do you like that?”, Geri asked, voice deep and oddly mesmerizing. It felt powerful having all of Geri’s attention focused on him. 

“Mhmm”, Leo moaned, throat working as he rocked back against Geri’s ministrations. 

“You’ll need three fingers”, Geri stated, and Leo was inclined to agree with him, gasping as Geri pushed another in. 

His skin felt almost feverish, still damp for his shower but overheating under Geri’s hands. It felt amazing too, because the Spaniard radiated heat and Leo could feel every inch of his cock pressed up against his thigh. His mouth watered at the thought of it, even though a small part of him was frightened. 

“You ready?”, Geri asked, pressing a small kiss into Leo’s neck. 

“Yes”, Leo said, winding his arms around Geri’s broad shoulders and dropping his head down against his neck. 

They both moaned when Geri’s head nudged inside him, cock stretching Leo open inch by inch as he slid down. 

Leo’s teeth were gritted together when he finally settled down, lotion not enough to stop the slight burn of Geri inside him. He felt even bigger than Leo had imagined. 

Leo wondered how he’d gone from comforting his best friend to fucking him in the shower room. 

“God Leo”, Geri moaned, voice deep and throaty against Leo’s neck. 

“Just wait a second”, Leo begged, trying to stop himself from clenching up as Geri wound his arms around Leo’s back. 

Geri was unsurprisingly patient as he nuzzled Leo’s throat, tickling him with his beard, a complete juxtaposition of how wound up he’d been before. 

“I’m ready”, Leo finally whispered, moaning when Geri’s hips snapped up against him. 

“Fuck”, Leo whined, clinging on tightly to Geri, probably too tightly, not that he seemed to mind. 

Leo was pliant as Geri lifted him up and laid him down across the bench, shivering as his back hit the cold wood. 

It forced Geri to shift inside him, even as Leo still clung onto his shoulders. 

Leo didn’t feel as cold then though, crushed under the heat of Geri’s body. There wasn’t much else he could do but lay back, arm thrown over his eyes as Geri spread his legs open and pushed back inside. 

“Fuck”, Leo cursed again, prompting a breathless laugh from Geri who hadn’t expected Leo to be so vocal. 

Leo felt tiny underneath him, laying his pale hands against Geri’s tanned shoulders, but he also felt safe. 

“Hurry up”, Leo teased, whimpering when Geri slid a hand down his thigh, hitching it up around his waist as he thrust in and out him. 

“You’re a bossy little shit”, Geri replied, face splitting in a smile as he looked down at Leo. It made his heart soar to see the sparkle back in his blue eyes. 

“Lionel Messi”, he continued absentmindedly, “the little dictator”. 

It made Leo laugh, throwing his head back and bating Geri away when he tried to nuzzle against his neck. 

Leo already had enough beard burn from kissing the other while he had a carpet on his face. 

He was surprised by the feeling of Geri’s large hand encasing his erection, moving in rhythm with his deep thrusts. 

Leo wondered if their friendship could ever be the same after this. 

“I’m going to cum soon”, Geri said, breathe hitching slightly as his thrusts became less co-ordinated. 

“Take it out”, Leo ordered, lips twitching upwards when Geri instantly complied. 

Geri was rock hard and throbbing underneath Leo’s hand and he wriggled forward until he could press their cocks together. 

It was an awkward angle but they were both close so it didn’t particularly matter to either of them. 

Geri kissed him just as he came. 

Leo milked them both as their tongues brushed together, giggling when Geri sucked his tongue into his mouth. 

When they finally parted Leo brought a hand up to lick his fingers clean, grinning at the hungry look on Geri’s face. 

“I should get pissed off more often”, Geri joked, laughter booming through the shower room. 

Leo struggled not to smile in the face of Geri’s happiness. He always had. 

“I think this calls for another shower”, Geri said, “then you can drive me home”. 

“Yeah”, Leo scoffed, letting out an indignant squeak when Geri tried to nuzzle against his neck again. 

“Get away from me”, Leo cried, “you feel like a hedgehog”. 

Of course Geri never had listened to him though, and Leo’s breathless laughter echoed out into the locker room. 

Maybe he didn’t have anything to worry about after all, because what he had with Geri was strong enough to deal with whatever happened, even if it did shake things up.

Leo supposed that he didn't really mind calming Geri down if this was the result everytime. He'd just have to do something about the beard first.

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't resist writing this because I've been thinking about this for awhile. It's more of a charactee study for me than anything but I really do think these two have something special! Please tell me what you think, I'd love feedback :) 
> 
> Also I'll be writing some new stuff now so hit me up with ideas on here or on tumblr xo


End file.
